Political parties in Dorvik
In Dorvik, as per the constitution there is a multi-party system. Dorvik has had a prominent multi-party system that has existed since the popular revolution in 2000. The system however has been interrupted from time to time but has remained at the core of the nation. The State Elections Commission is responsible for the management of the multi-party system in Dorvik, a very independent agency of the Government of Dorvik, it remains a powerful bastion of democratic values. Active political parties Major historical parties *Social Democratic Party of Dorvik *Communist Party of Dorvik (Historical) *Communist Party of Dorvik (Modern) *Dorvish Social Nationalist Party **Free Conservative Party **Dorvish Workers' Party *Progress Party (Merged into Progress Democrats) *Dorvish Social Union (Merged into Konservative Union) *All-Dorvish League *Center Party Electoral Alliances *Progress/Radical Alliance (Merged into Alliance for Democracy) *Liberal '19 Alliance (Merged into Union of Dorvish Conservatives) *Union of Dorvish Conservatives (Merged into Conservative & Centrist Coalition) *Alliance for Democracy (Merged into Left Coalition) *Alliance of Alternatives (Merged into Left Coalition) *Left Coalition (Merged into The Orange Tree) *Conservative & Centrist Coalition (Merged into United Right) *United Right *The Orange Tree (Merged into Liberal Alliance) *Liberal Alliance *Dorvik First (Became Movement for the Republic) Regional and minor political parties and organizations *Artanian Federal Democrats, Alliance of Artanian Nationalist Movements, Artania of Democracy and Freedom, Artanian Left Alliance, League of Artanian Conservatives and Party of Artanian Democratic Socialist all remain registered as non-governmental organizations and political organizations. These parties are formerly supranational parties of the Artanian Union prior to the reform that ended supranational political parties and groups within the AU. The Dorvish government maintains close ties with these organizations as a means to bring consensus to the Artanian Union and many of them provide experts and advice to the Artanian Union leadership. *Social Democratic Party of Dorvik (Dundorfian: Sozialdemkoratische Partei Dorvik) is one of the oldest political parties in the modern Dorvish state (2000 to the present), it is also the longest active political organization. The SDP competes in provincial and local elections but has maintained that it does not desire a return to national politics, however several times throughout its history, it has. *Dorvish Monarchist Movement (Dundorfian: Dorvische Monarchistische Bewegung) is a collection of pro-monarchy political groups that come together, with the introduction of the Geheimer Rat the Dorvish Monarchist Movement gained a little political sway but overall remains apolitical. Historical political parties *Sozialistische Einheitspartei Dorviks (Socialist Unity Party of Dorvik) *Konservative Reichspartei (Conservative Imperial Party) *Democratic Party (of Dorvik) *Social Progressive Party (of Dorvik) *Volkspartei (Peoples' Party) *Sozialistiche Weltrepublik Partei (Socialist World Republic Party) *Civic Social Union *Dorvik Social Democrats *Progressive Labour Party *Dorvik Conservative Party *Dorvish Popular Front *Socialist Party of Dorvik *Dorvik-Nazz Party *Revolutionary Worker's Party *Dorvik National Party *New Democratic Party *Dorvik Conservative Liberals *Catholic Political Union (Katholische Politische Union) (3021 - 3119) *Revolutionary People's Party (Revolutionären Volkspartei) (3118) *Demokratischen Liberalen Partei (Democratic Liberal Party) *Kommunistische Partei Dorvik (Communist Party of Dorvik) *Sozialdemokratische Partei Dorvik (Social Democratic Party of Dorvik) (became Zentrumpartei (Center Party)) *Zentrumpartei (Center Party) *Dorvische Volkspartei (Dorvish People's Party) *Demokratische Partei Dorvik (Democratic Party of Dorvik) *Dorvische Republikaner (Dorvish Republicans) *Vereinigt Dorvik (United Dorvik) *Konservative Volkspartei (Conservative People's Party) *Dorvische Partei (Dorvish Party) *Grüne Linkspartei (Green Left Party) *Sozialistische Neuwirtschaftspartei (New Economy Socialist Party) *Sozial Demokraten '94 (Social Democrats '94) *Federal Alliance Party (Dorvik) *Dorvish National People's Party *Dorvish People's Party -> Dorvish Center Party *Demokratische Partei( Democrat Party of Dorvik) *Dorvik Reform Party *Dorvik Nationalist Liberal Party *People's Movement (Dorvik) *National Fascist People's Party *Dorviks Communist Party *Reichspartei *Dorvish National People's Party *Alternative für Dorvik (Merged into Radical Party) *National People's Party/National Party of the People *Liberal-Socialist Front/Dorvisch Liberal Sozialistische Partei *Dorvish Conservative Faction *Traditionalist People's Party for Dorvik *Freedom Party (Merged into Libertarian Party) *Socialist Future Party *Dorvish Fascist Union *Green Party *Radical Party (Merged into Centre Party) *Socialist Reich Party *Sozialliberalen '47 (Became Dorvische Allianz für Freiheit) *Pragmatic Party (Eventually became Pragmatic Centrist Party) *Green Liberal Party (Became Liberal Conservative Party) *Liberal Conservative Party *Alternative for Dorvik Category:Political parties in Dorvik Category:Government and politics of Dorvik